Yo Yogi!
| last_aired = | preceded_by = The New Yogi Bear Show (1988) }} Yo Yogi! is an animated series and the sixth incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear. It first aired in 1991 on NBC on Saturday morning. To date, it is the last television series to feature (or star) Yogi Bear. Production Yo Yogi! featured episodes, or parts of episodes, in 3D, with Kellogg's Rice Krispies offering 3D glasses. Generally, the 3D scenes were chase scenes of the variety made famous by Hanna-Barbera in the Scooby-Doo series. At the beginning of these 3D sequences, Yogi would spin his hat atop his head, as a cue to viewers to don their 3D glasses. The show did not do well in the ratings, and was cancelled in the summer of 1992 (July 25) in order for NBC to reformat its Saturday morning schedule to young audiences and to launch the Saturday edition of The Today Show. It last aired in syndication as part of The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. Modern voice actors played the voices of certain characters not only because some of them are teenagers, but due to the deaths of Daws Butler, Mel Blanc, and Paul Frees before this series began. Plot Taking place in Jellystone Town, it features Yogi Bear and the other popular Hanna-Barbera characters including Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Yogi's sidekick, Boo-Boo Bear and Yogi's girlfriend, Cindy Bear depicted as 14-year-old adolescent children and were crime fighters. The gang hung out at Jellystone Mall owned by "Diamond" Doggie Daddy with Augie Doggie as his heir to the mall business. Yogi and the gang work at an agency called L.A.F. (short for Lost and Found) where they act as detectives trying to solve mysteries under the supervision of the mall's security guard Officer Smith. Dick Dastardly and his sidekick Muttley would cause trouble for Yogi and his gang. But Roxie Bear is a teenager was causing trouble with Dick Dastardly and she was Cindy's rival and Yogi's competitor. The characters were never seen at home or school. Some of Yogi's other pals, like Top Cat, Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole, Hardy Har Har, Squiddly Diddly, and Wally Gator were also featured as young children. Other Hanna-Barbera stars are still in adult form. Hokey Wolf is the mayor of Jellystone Town and Ding-A-Ling Wolf briefly appeared as his photographer, Loopy De Loop works at the Jellystone Mall's Picnic Basket Food Court, Atom Ant served as the town superhero, Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey were wild west-themed entertainers, Pixie and Dixie lived in the cheese cottage owned by Mr. Jinks, Peter Potamus and So-So ran a plant shop called "Peter Potamus' Plant Palace". Snooper is a crime-solving celebrity while Blabber ran the "Crooks 'n' Books" store, Magilla Gorilla appeared in "Jellystone Jam" as Magilla Ice (a takeoff of Vanilla Ice). Also, Granny Sweet made an appearance in the episode "Super Duper Snag." Points of interest There are various locations in the Jellystone Town: * Jellystone Mall - The main setting of the series run by "Diamond" Doggie Daddy. ** Lost and Found Detective Agency - Yogi and his friends work here under the supervision of Officer Smith. ** Picnic Basket Food Court - A food court run by Loopy De Loop. This is Yogi's personal hangout. ** Peter Potamus' Plant Palace - A plant store run by Peter Potamus and So So. ** Crooks 'N' Books - A book store run by Blabber Mouse. ** Mops 'N' Tops - A wig and hat store. Its owners Moe and Joe Wendell became the Clipper to steal people's hair to improve their business. ** The Invention Dimension - A computer store run by Uncle Undercover (Secret Squirrel's uncle). ** Aunt Annie's Antique Antiquarium - An antique store. ** Boot Borough - A shoe store. ** Imovieplex - Jellystone Mall's movie theatre. ** The Broccoli Republic - A supermarket. A pun on The Banana Republic. * First Jellystone Bank - * Jellystone Prison - * Jellystone Clock Tower - This was built by the town's founder Thaddeus P. Jellystone. Episodes Cast * Charlie Adler - * Lewis Arquette - Bombastic Bobby * Charlie Brill - * Greg Berg - Huckleberry Hound, Moe Wendell, Joe Wendell * Greg Burson - Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Officer Smith, Wally Gator, Uncle Undercover * Bernard Erhard - The Pest * Pat Fraley - * Pat Harrington, Jr. - William Shakesbear * Matt Hurwitz - Hokey Wolf * Nancy Linari - * Arte Johnson - Top Cat, Lou * Danny Mann - * Gail Matthius - Roxie Bear * Mitzi McCall - Talula LaTrane * Allan Melvin - Magilla "Ice" Gorilla * Don Messick - Boo-Boo Bear, Muttley, Atom Ant * Howard Morris - Murray * Roger Nolan - * Rob Paulsen - Chuck Toupée, Dick 'Dickie' Dastardly, Hardy Har Har, Super Snooper, Wee Willie Gorilla * Henry Polic II - Baba Looey * Neil Ross - Morocco Mole * Ronnie Schell - Calvin Klunk * Hal Smith - Blabber Mouse * Kath Soucie - Cindy Bear, Secret Squirrel, Granny Sweet * John Stephenson - "Diamond" Doggie Daddy, Mr. Jinks, Mr. Myopic * Sally Struthers - * B.J. Ward - * Lennie Weinrib - Max the Mole * Frank Welker - Peter Potamus * Patric Zimmerman - Augie Doggie, Dixie Home media releases In the early '90s, a VHS release of the show came with 3D glasses. Warner Archive has not yet made any plans for a complete series DVD of the show. International broadcast * Chile ** Canal 13 (1993-1996) ** TVN (Chile) (1998-2001) See also * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera * The Yogi Bear Show * The New Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Space Race * Galaxy Goof-Ups External links * * * Yo Yogi! at The Big Cartoon Database Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:NBC network shows Category:Child versions of cartoon characters Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:American animated television series Category:1991 American television series debuts Category:1991 American television series endings Category:1990s American animated television series Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:English-language television programming Category:Crossover animation